


Faced with the past

by Sans12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans12/pseuds/Sans12
Summary: It's a great life in Ancient Egypt...Until Marik comes back to kill the Pharaoh and take his place. Pharaoh has to do everything to keep from him destroying everything he has. Then a miracle happens, two young boys come and claim that they are here to save his family and village. But it will come at a price...





	

“daddy, I want to see the village today!” Lilly said as her father filled his plate with food. “hmm? Why do you want to see the village today, my flower?” Lilly smiled and spoke up. “I just want to see how the villagers are doing today. And go buy things!” Pharaoh chuckled and looked to his wife. “do you want to take her? I’m very busy today and I have a meeting with the council.” She nodded and held her husband’s hand in her own. “I’ll take her. We need some herbs as well.” Pharaoh nodded and looked at his daughter. “Follow all of your mothers’ rules, sweetie. We know they might be harsh, but we want to keep you safe from everybody. After all, you are the Pharaohs daughter.” Lilly bowed her head. “Yes father, I understand.” “Good. Now have fun.” 

 

A little while later, Lilly held her mother’s hand and walked to the village. Lilly saw a pot station. “Hello, Lilly. How are you doing today?” the woman smiled down at her. “I’m fine, thank you.” The woman nodded and looked at her mother. “And how are you and the Pharaoh doing, Annabeth? Still hard as always?” her mother smiled. “Yes, we are fine. Pharaoh has been very protective of us. There have been some thieves around and they came into the castle a moon ago and took some gold with them. They almost got Lilly as well, but the guards came in and took the thieves away. Then Lily ran to our room that night. It has been a very eventful time for us. But he finally let us go today because he has a meeting with the council.” 

 

Lilly had wandered away a little bit and had started looking at birds. “Hello, little girl.” Lilly jumped and turned around to see a creepy guy standing in front of her. “Are y-you…Marik?” the said man smiled. “of course I am. Why is the Pharaohs daughter out in the open like this?” “I’m not alone, my mother is her with me. And my father is- ““Lilly!” her father suddenly stepped in front of her protectively and glared at Marik. “what are you doing to my daughter, Marik?” Marik shrugged and looked at Lilly. “Oh! Pharaoh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize she was talking to Marik! I saw her in my field of view and I didn’t realize!” her mother collapsed to her knees and sobbed. “stand up, Annabeth. You didn’t know. It was hard to tell. I was just going to come with you as well, my meeting ran short and I figured I would spend some family time with you.” 

 

He motioned for a few guards to come forward. “my guards will make sure you leave my kingdom and you shall never come back! Do you understand?” Marik smirked and walked away, the guards right on his tail. Pharaoh snorted and turned to his daughter. “Come on, my flower. Let’s go shopping.” Annabeth wiped her tears away and entangled her hand with her husband and Lilly held his other hand. “It’s alright, my sweet. Let’s just forget about this whole thing.” Annabeth smiled and leaned against her husband as they walked down the dirt road. 

 

 

to be continued....

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for this crappy chapter. I recently started watching yu gi oh and now am obsessed with it. please don't eb mad at me.


End file.
